Presently, different types of data communications devices, such as lap top computers, and Personal Data Assistant devices (PDAs), incorporate an infrared data communications port for transmitting data to, and receiving data from a device that has a similar type infrared data communications port. Some computer peripheral devices, such as printers, also have an infrared data communications port for receiving infrared signals from a lap top computer or PDA to allow wireless receipt of data by such a peripheral device. While different protocols exist to facilitate communication of data via infrared signals, the IrDA protocol established by the Infrared Data Association, an industry-based standards body, has achieved widespread acceptance as the infrared data communications protocol of choice for many manufacturers of data communications devices and peripherals.
Providing a data communication device such as a laptop computer or PDA with an infrared data communication port allows a user to accomplish data exchange with a data communication device or peripheral device that likewise has an infrared data communications port without the need for any cable linking the devices. Indeed, the user need only position his/her data communication device generally within the line of sight of the recipient device to send data thereto and to receive data therefrom via infrared beams.
Another wireless communications protocol is the Bluetooth protocol. The Bluetooth communications protocol allows devices so equipped with this protocol to exchange information over Radio Frequency channel, as compared to the IrDA protocol, which utilizes an infrared beam. In contrast to the IrDA protocol, the Bluetooth protocol doesn't suffer from a line of sight restriction.
Current day wireless communications protocols, such as the above-described IrDA and Bluetooth protocols typically make use of relatively low power transceivers within the device, affording a relatively short communication range. For, example present day devices utilizing the IrDA protocol often have a communication of about 3 meters, while Bluetooth-equipped devices often have a communication range of 100 meters. Safety constraints, radio frequency interference issues, and power consumption constraints all play a role in limiting the range these communications protocols.
Many users of communications devices that embody such present-day limited range communication protocols often desire to exchange information with other device users but cannot do so using such communication protocols because the distance between devices exceeds the maximum allowable range. While other communications techniques do exist which have a longer range, such techniques have a different user interface, making ease of use more difficult.
Thus, a need exists for a communication technique capable of extending the range of a limited range communications protocol such as the IrDA and Bluetooth Protocols.